pairofkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brady
King Brady is one if the joint kings of Kinkow and the twin brother of King Boomer of the kings, and claims himself as the oldest. He is the most nervous one, and says random stuff when he is, as explained by Boomer, his brother.At the start of the series it says he's 16 but is later 17 in the last season 1 episode Apperance/ History Brady was born along with Boomer on June 26th 1994, he lived his early life in Chicago and was raised by there aunt and uncle, through out there school life, they were constantly bulied, partially due to being slight eccentric. When he was sixteen, he along with Boomer learned that they were the heirs to the throne of Kinkow, and were taken there for there cornination, while there, he first met Mikayla, However shortly after there corination, they destroyed the sacred ruby and doomed the island, while everyone was planning to run away, he decided that it was up to him and Boomer to save the island, by going on a perilous quest to get the other ruby, set up by Lanny, On the quest they were captured by the turantula people, and thrown into the sand pit, however, using a dangerous necklass, they managed to take control of them, and were saved, there he bravely led there charge into a cave full of flying spiked balls, to gain the ruby, afterwards when everything was saved, they started there traning with Mikayla. (Return of the Kings) Shortly afterwards they discover that he is not king of the beach and has to take the bully king on for it, after training with Mason he and Boomer take him on, where it is revealed he cheats, they win and make Mason king of the beach. (''Beach Bully Bingo'') While on another beach he and Boomer met the mermaids, who tricked them into giving them legs, and then kicked them out of the castle, They went to get Mikayla to get rid of them, only for the mermaids to make her a mermaid instead. With the help of Mason they managed to drive them out and reverse the spell. (A Mermaid's Tail) While searching with Boomer for some special vibrating rocks, they they discovered a cute little ape like animal called Zubalai, unaware of the danger it can cause, they take it as a pet, however as time goes on he along with Boomer begun to neglect it. He decides that they can't cope with the responsibillity, try to take it back to the jungle, but the animal, angered, kidnaps them, and makes them its pets, they are eventually rescued by Mason and the guards, and decide to leave him in the jungle, after saying sorry for not looking after it better (Where the Wild Kings Are) Shortly afterwards he gets jelous when Mikayla's friend Tristan returns to the island as the school year begins, he decides, against Boomer wishes, for them to return to school, to try and stop Mikayla and Tristan, however both of them are placed in the islands schools equiverlant of kindergargen, Still woried, he along with Boomer declair a month long holiday, the teacher tries to argue against this, but he threaters to send him to the dungon, he also gives Tristan a free ticket back to Tibet (Tristan enjoys yeti hunting) only for Tristan to turn down the offer to stay with Mikayla, Panicing he decided to become a extreme sportist too, to win Mikayla, however after an incident she gets trapped on top of a cliff, plucking up his courage, he goes up to, to rescue her, only for them both to get trapped, while up there Mikayla reveals that Tristan is not her type, making Brady relived and also she admires him, to some extent, both of them fall, but are saved by Boomers idea. (Big Kings on Campus) While out for a hike (really being carried) he and Boomer meet Oogie, Brady becomes jealous of Boomers new friendship and starts hanging out with Lanny, however after hearing the rumors that Oogies people eat people, he rushes of to rescue Boomer, using Lanny's invisible paint (that purposely doesn't work) there he wrecks the feast before finding out that the rumor isn't true, afterwards he confronts Lanny about the paint not working, and Lanny convinces them it was a mistake and gives them some surposidly real invisible paint, they then go have fun round the viliage, only for this paint also to be fake, and it only working because Lanny had told the People to ignore the kings while they were suffering from the dreaded green fever. (The Brady Hunch) Afterwards he and Boomer learned about Junga ball, and was delighted to learn he and boomer where captains, not wanting to mess it up he instantly put the team on an intense training program, while Boomer goofed off with the chearleaders, however when boomer was annoyed at his low position, he broke off and started his own team to face brady, realising that Boomers team could beat them, brady cheated and went with lanny's surgestion of using magic bonga berries, to increase his teams physical atributes, only for boomer to recruite Zubalia, who disliked him, the teams clashed, to win, near the end, he (along with boomer) began a move that neither of them could survive, only for them, in the end they made up, and watched as there compined team beat there enemies, while they enjoyed there new position, as penaute salers. (Junga Ball) Some time afterwards he along with Boomer start having dreams of the mummy, shortly afterwards the bat madalion (Which the dropped on the dark side back in "Return of the Kings) is discovered to be missing, while he wants to confess, Boomer convinces him not to, shortly afterwards he and Makyla are captured by the tarantular people and taken to the mummy, who wants Brady to spit on him, as the kings spit will make him invincible, however Brady's condition that stops him making salvia when he is scared, helps them stall for time, they are then saved by Boomer, and retrive the madalion. Afterwards he along with Boomer are punished by humilation, for letting the kingdom down. (Revenge of the Mummy) In there next adventure, he and Boomer continue getting into fights, they vist a pirate themed restuarnt, run by accual pirates, the captain tells them of magical wishing coins, and gives them a riddle to lead them to it, Mason and Makyla convince him that they don't existance, however Boomer is not, and he goes out looking for them, Brady makes him take him with him, While suching the find Lanny, Makayla and Mason, all of whom are looking for the same thing, angery at first, he threatens to send them to the dungon for lieing to him, however when they volenter to do all the work, he lets them off, however it turns out to be a trap. The Pirate kidnapps Brady, to let him into the castle, so he can plunder it, Once arriving he has trouble getting into the vault, untill he tricks Brady into giving him the password, he then goes on to taunt brady, calling him "As quick, as turtle swimming in tar", angered Brady grabs a sword, and takes him on, the two of them duel, after being distracted by his twinstinks, the pirate get the upperhand, and knocks his sword away, Brady manages to knock him over, and then continues to fight and beats him (With humoursly, his own peg leg), afterwards he and Boomer make up, and the Pirates are sent to the dungon. (Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou) Sometime later, while attending a important but boring cerimonia hosted by lanny, they discover the Riptites, egear to join and prove there cool, he and boomer use disguises to hide who they really are, soon they learn that to join they have to steal Lanny's pet fish, so Brady carefully carves a replica and the two sneak off with it, planning to take it back after they reveal themselfs, only to discover they have to kill it and mount it on the wall. Deciding they can't do that to lanny, he and boomer retake the fish, and take it back to the castle, afterwards the riptites are captured by the guards. (No Kings Allowed) Personallity Like his brother, Brady can be arogent and self absorbed, he has a very high opinion of himself, and at times he seems on the border's of narcissism, he even names himself King Brady the adorable. He is also shown to seem to belive he is an expert at may things, that he has no clue what's so ever about. However dispite these bad traits, he is not himself a bad person, and is often shown to be a caring and kind soul, on one occasion he refused to leave the doomed island, because he knew that the people were counting on him, on another he wouldn't let the guards harm Zubalia, even though the creature had kidnapped him and his brother, he even refused to let a old enemy of his suffer, the same way, he had made them suffer, stating "Were (He and Boomer) kings, not bullies". Also despite appearing dumb and lacking large pieces of common knowledge, and basic school skills, Brady is generally portraided as the smarter of the two twins, and is shown to be quite cunning, it also seems that his lack of intellect is down to lack of effot and interest, rather than lack of ability, as he is able to solve difficult problems, when under pressure. Also despite being a bit of a coward, and being described as being scared of everything on there island, when it really maters, he is shown to be quite brave, several times he has risked his own life for his island, his friends or his brother. Brady is also shown to be a little eccentric, for example when he was twelve he dressed up like harry potter and acted like him, he also other slightly strange things, like having his breakfast thrown at him. He also often acts goofy, although he knows when to be serious. Although shown to be a nice person to vertually everyone he meets, Brady is shown to have almost a darker side, possible due to years of being bossed around and bullied, Brady has a habbit of always showing his near absolute power, and being quite strict with anyone who questions it, on one example he threaterened to send someone to the dungon for arguing against his proclaimed holiday or holimonth as he called it, on another he threatered to send Mason and Mikayla to the dungon for lying to him, something they only escaped from because they volunterd to do all the work. He also has a habbit of saying random stuff when he is, as explained by Boomer, his brother. Abilities Mentally, like Boomer, Brady is generally portrayed as dim, although he is often shown to be cunning, and is also shown to be quite quick witted, every so often. Physically, although portrayed as lazy and against exercise, to the point where he had people carry him while on a hike, he is generally shown to be physically fit and agilie, for example he was able to keep up with his intense Junga Ball training program, even before he took the Bongo berries to improve his physical attributes. Also due to training with Mikayla as the series goes on he gains some skills with swords, knifes and spears, as he defeated a pirate and with the help of Boomer, several turantula people, he was also able to carve a accurate duplicate of Yamacoshi out of ham, in a few seconds. He was even able to hold his own against the fearsom viking Farhod the Fierce, for a few minutes He also is shown to be able to play a guiter very well, and has a very good singing voice, called the Chime, which he inherited from his father, who inturn inherited it from his father and so on. He also as king of Kincow has the ability of having dreams that warn him of the future, if the mummy wakes up. He also has something he and Boomer call twinstincts, it means that sometimes they can feel each others pain. Relationships Mikaya- He fancies Mikayla and always tries to hit on her. When Brady and Mikayla were launched up by that geyser, he and Mikayla shared their thoughts about each other. At the end of that episode she kisses him and smiles. In the episode "Good King Hunting" Brady finally admits his feelings to her his feelings only to be rejected after embrassing her father while trying to get his blessing. Mason- Mason serves as a father figure to Brady as he typically orders them on what to do as king as well as push him to be a great king. As Brady to describe to his aunt, Mason is like a big brother to him. Lanny- Though Lanny despises him, Brady sees Lanny as a sweet and lovable cousin. Boomer- Brady share a close bond with his brother and is can be seen throught most episode such as in "Kings of Legend" he refuses to apologize for spooning his brother because he was scared. Though they bicker, Brady is very protective and caring of his brother such as in "Tone Def Jam" he explains to Mikayla how he has always spared his brother's feelings about not being able to single but tricking him to not sing Trivia *He is revealed to not have much hair except on his head, expecially under his arm pits. *He has a condition that stops him producing spit when he is nervous. *He had a terrifing fear of ghosts, however he managed to conquer it temporarilly when against Farhod the Fierce. Category:Characters